Drabbles
by Yummy yummy pad se eu
Summary: Some one-shots. Probably most will take place during the show. Just added a new one. Enjoy!
1. Some Advice

**This is my first fanfiction story so please be nice! Constructive critisism please! Please tell me if they are out of character because I feel like they are. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this...obviously.**

It was a humid morning. Sokka and Aang sat near a dying fire. Toph slammed her fists on the ground and her earth tent fell into the dirt.

"Sokka I don't think she meant it. She probably just said it out of anger." Aang said.

"She seemed pretty serious," replied Sokka.

Toph sat by the fire, "Who seemed serious?"

"Katara," Aang said as he stood to walk away.

"Where are _you_ going?" Toph asked bitterly.

"To practice bending."

A few minutes had passed since Aang had gone. Toph finally broke the silence.

"What'd Katara say to make you so upset?" Sokka didn't answer, "When are you gonna tell me?"

After remaining silent for a while he finally spoke, " She was talking about our mother," he paused as if to gather his words, "I was siding with Aang, we were trying to convince her to stay back or at least not kill the man that murdered our mom and… she said that I didn't love Mom like she did."

"I think Twinkle-toes is right, she most likely said that to you because she was mad. I wouldn't take it too seriously if I were you," Toph advised. Sokka nodded although Toph couldn't see him.

"I don't think I was so upset about what she said, but more that it was true. I loved my mom, don't get me wrong, but I feel like Katara's always been closer to her. The way Katara filled her spot in our house. I told you that already, in Fire Fountain City, remember?" He looked up at Toph, tears welling in his eyes, "She must've spent a lot more time with my mom than I did."

"That's normal for a girl, they do things with their moms so they can learn how to take care of their families when they get older."

"I know, but it was more than that, even now it seems like Katara cares more than I do. I mean, I don't even remember what my mom looks like…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Sokka. But, it doesn't matter whether or not you remember her face, it matters that you remember her and how much she loved the two of you. I wish that I knew what you're going through so I could help you, but honestly I don't… All I can tell you is that you know who you care about, and the only thing you can do is protect them as best as you can." Sokka wiped tears from his eyes.

"You know Toph, you're not the deepest person in the world, but that actually helped me a lot. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. Just do me favor and don't tell anyone I said something deep. It'd ruin my reputation."

He smiled, "My lips are sealed."


	2. Painting with Sokka

**Time: During "Lake Laogai"**

** I'd like to thank you awesome people that gave me reviews. I know you asked how often I would update and I'm not really sure. I have school and homework and stuff, so I'll try to update as much as possible. **

** This one is less deep than the previous one, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own this.**

Sokka sat surrounded by very many Appa drawings; his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

"Hey Meathead." Toph said as she sat nearby.

"Huh?" He turned his face away from his drawing and looked up at her, "Oh, hey Toph."

"I'm bored, what are you doing?" She was picking her nose.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know. I'm blind, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry." His attention returned to his work. He crinkled up one of his drawings and threw it. The paper ball landed by Toph's feet.

"You never answered my question," she picked up the crumpled sheet and began to unfold it, "What _are_ you doing?" She held the paper in her hands and turned it at different angles, pretending to examine it.

"I'm making Appa flyers. Aang, Katara, and I agreed that I would design them." He added a couple strokes to his painting and turned to look at Toph, who was holding his wrinkled paper. Sokka couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"You're holding that the wrong way."

"Is it upside down?" She asked.

"No, you're looking at the backside." He grinned.

"Oh, heh heh, well, what do you expect?" She scratched the back of her head, "Why'd you throw this one out?" She turned the paper over so that the drawing was facing her.

"My brush slipped and I drew a line across the whole page."

"Nice going," She said sarcastically, "But hey, it's better than I can do." She grinned as he let out a giggle of his obnoxious laugh.

"Wanna give it a try?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"…Sure, why not?" She wore a crooked smile.

"No offense, but because you're blind."

"So what? I can do lots of things seeing people can do. Besides, it was your idea."

"…Well…Alright, if you want to…" Sokka sat up crosslegged, "Come here," She sat down next to him and grabbed the paintbrush from his hand. He placed a blank paper in front of her.

"Put some ink on the brush first," Sokka said as she reached forward to start. Toph dipped the brush in the thick black liquid and began to paint. He leaned over to try peak at her drawing.

"Don't look." She commanded him. Slowly he stretched over to look at her paper despite what she had said. Toph turned to him and slid the paint brush across his face.

"Hey! That was my face."

"I know." Sokka stood and walked away to wash off his face. After a couple minutes he returned.

"That wasn't very nice." He pouted as he sat next to her.

"You should have listened to me." He crossed his arms at her statement, "I'm done." She lifted her paper up and handed it to him.

"It…uh…looks great, Toph…?"

"You're lying."

"Well, I'll just…keep this one over here…unless we need extras."

"Just admit it, it's horrible. I can handle it."

"Let's just say drawing isn't your forte."

"Yeah, I could've guessed that." She returned to where she was sitting before and resumed her nose picking. Sokka began to paint once more.

"Do you think one day you can teach me how to write my name?" She said after moments of silence.

"Um…maybe."

** Alright, so what do you think? Please I enjoy reviews. If you see any mistakes or any ways I can improve in my writing please tell me! Thank you!**


End file.
